


Rescue Inhibition Embarrassment

by inkandash



Series: Three Little Words [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandash/pseuds/inkandash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you summarize five sentances? Seriously. How? It's a fic about Darcy and Steve and the prompt. Criminy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Inhibition Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katertots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/gifts), [nessismore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/gifts).



> Dedicated to nessismore for the prompt and making me delicious things on tumblr.   
> And to katertots because no one that awesome should have a bad day.

He saved her the first time when the aliens attacked New York and she’d spent her vacation in the hospital; a vase of red tulips, white ranunculus and blue delphiniums had appeared on her nightstand, there was no card, but no question who they were from.

The second time he saved her it was a mugging of all things and she would totally have had it handled if there had been one less guy; as it was he made a joke about not being needed before reminding to keep her taser charged and taking off into the night.

The third time he saved her from a Doom Bot and she was beginning to sense a pattern; she made a joke about him dating her, and he’d looked embarrassed but hadn’t denied it, he'd simply disappeared around the corner of a building; how a man in that getup could vanish was beyond her.

The fourth time she decided she was fed up, and after the bad guys (whoever they were this time) were on the ground she grabbed his uniform by the collar, just at the throat and kissed him; to her delight he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back briefly, deeply before leaving her reeling when he moved on to the next bad guy.

The fifth time was different, the fifth time the alien/monster/Darcydidn’tcare pulled Cap's cowl clean off, and she could see him for who he was: Steve, her triple dark two sugars no cream at about seven forty five; and she wanted to be mad, but the look on his face, like he didn’t know what to say or how to say it and that he’d wanted to say something but didn’t know how, and she kissed him again … for the first time.


End file.
